


Burnt bridges

by Wayward_curls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_curls/pseuds/Wayward_curls
Summary: His discomfort will surely soothe my guilt. Won't it?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Burnt bridges

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a taste to see whether anyone's aboard to see through the story. Your reviews mean a lot!

When the periwinkle dress swayed slightly in the autumn breeze, I was shivering at a completely different reason. 

His eyes were too black to count the different colours of flecks in them, yet the raw anger that burst through the abyss prickled my skin with an odd sensation. The bridge was burning fast despite the incoming snow blizzard.

My bare neck was just another nail on our attempts at a fake relationship. I should have opted out for the azure high neck cocktail dress and yet my traitorous heart whispered otherwise. 

His discomfort will surely soothe my guilt. Won't it?


End file.
